Reins
by frozen-in-change
Summary: Sometimes, all one needs is a little bit of assurance. Bumi & Aang one-shot


_"Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_And I am feeling so small._

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all." _

A Great Big World ft. Christina Aguilera – "Say Something"

The wind whistled through the ears of the Avatar as he sat in front of his bison, leading him to the Fire Nation Royal Palace. Even though Appa knew exactly where to go, Aang loved to guide the bison anyway. It gave him time to think and not worry about the tribulations in his life. He could not wait to arrive to his destination, mainly because he had two screaming children in the back arguing about some nonsense and just wanted some relief from the pounding headache that was starting to slowly grow throughout his head. He looked over his left shoulder and noticed the frazzled look on his wife's face as she clutched a toddler close to her chest, trying to block out some of the noise.

"Kya! Bumi! Stop arguing about whatever you two are arguing about! I know you do not like to travel and be cooped up for a long time, but _please_ _be quiet. _We will be there in less than thirty minutes," Aang pleaded with his young children, hoping that it will at least somewhat help for everyone's well-being. The nine-year old Bumi looked over to his only sister, a three-year old Kya, and they both silently agreed to have a truce to this argument. As silence consumed the family, Bumi stood up and started to walk up to the front to sit beside his father as Kya crawled closer to her mother to lean softly against her side and soon, all three of them fell asleep.

"Would you like to take the reins Bumi," Aang questioned the non-bender as he got closer. "Umm…I…I don't think that it a very good idea…what if I fail and steer him off course?" The avatar smiled at his son and told him as he stumbled his words by providing every excuse in the book to not guide the bison, "oh come on! You will be fine! It is fairly easy, besides if you do lead him off course, Appa is smart and knows his way."

"Well then I do not see a reason for me to guide him since he knows his way," Bumi stated back to his father. Aang knew there was an alternate reason for him not wanting to try something new, granted that he knew his child was fearless when it came to everything. This was the same kid that jumped off the cliff on Air Temple Island when he was only a few years old.

"Here," Aang placed the reins in his hands, "even though he knows the way, he still likes a strong guide for assurance." The look of defeat swept over Bumi's face and he tightened his grip on the rough, worn-out reins. A few minutes pass after he explains the simple concept of guiding a bison. This soon turn Aang silently debating with himself, wondering what the deal with Bumi was. Lately he seemed to be down, not wanting to do anything and seemed uncertain with anything that came his way. In that moment, he knew he had to get to the bottom of this mystery.

"Boom," the avatar spoke the nickname he gave his son so many years ago in a quiet but solemn voice, "whatever has been bothering you lately, you can tell me. You have been so distance between not only me, but to your mother and siblings. Every single time we try to have a conversation with you, you immediately jump in defense and argue with us. It is starting to worry us tremendously." Aang looked at his son with persuasive eyes, hoping that it will nudge him to say something. But nothing did. He stayed staring straight ahead and if he was trying to ignore the world. "Bumi, _please_." Seconds passed by, but to him it seemed hours until finally Bumi said something inaudible. "What was that?" he responded curiously to which his son stated back in a quiet voice, "because I fail at everything, including you."

Stunned, that is what Aang felt because he was not expecting that answer to come out of his son's mouth. "I…I do not know what you mean you…" He could not properly finish his sentence because he lacked any words to help this situation. Bumi sighed as he miserably spoke of his inner turmoil, detailing how he felt over the past couple of months. He did not leave one rock unturned as he laid out everything to his father; from the bullying at school he was receiving from the kids his age saying they were making fun of his lack of bending skills, to seeing his sister bend water, to even the hushed tones when council members come over to the Temple late at night to plead with the Avatar over the lack of airbenders in the world. It all made sense now, Bumi felt like he had failed his father.

"Look Bumi. I _never_ felt like you failed me in any way shape or form. From the moment you were placed in my arms the day you were born, I knew that you would be special, whether or not you had bending powers. You are smart, insightful, funny, warm-hearted, and most importantly, _my son_. I love you for you, not if you can bend an element. I am so proud of what you have been able to accomplish so far, and for as long as I live, I will be right here supporting you no matter what. You are going to someone who can do amazing things in the future, I can see it."

With tears swelling up in Bumi's eyes as the weight of his emotions lifted of the young boy's shoulders, he grasped his father around the waist and squeezed him tightly. In that moment, he finally understood why Appa needed reins. Not because he was unsure, but every once in a while you need a bit of assurance to keep you going, knowing that someone will always be there for you and to have your back.


End file.
